Valentine's Day
by Swallowed-By-Pain
Summary: Sasuke wants Naruto to have th best Valentine's Day ever. A RP I did with DoctorPhysical from DeviantArt!


**Warnings: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Fluff, Un-Betaed.**

**This is a RPed story DoctorPhysical & I did a few days ago. I know it's late but oh well! I wrote the parts of Sasuke & she wrote the parts of Naruto.**

**DoctorPhysical- ****.com/****  
>Me- <strong>**.com/**

Sasuke groaned as he felt the warm rays of the sun shining through the large window, hitting his face and blinding him as he cracked an ebony eye open.

He stirred quietly, Not wanting to wake his lover who was snuggled closely to his side. Today was Valentine's Day, Which meant he had to go find something for his blonde. Naruto was special, Therefore the gift had to be special.

He could always get him a lifetime supply of ramen... He rolled his eyes at his own thought and slowly made his way to the bathroom. 

Naruto awoke when he felt his lovers presence disappear. He yawned a little fox yawn  
>and sat up. He looked at the Calender and gasped with happiness. Today was Valentines day!<br>Not only that, but it was their one year Anniversary!

Naruto was excited. Not just when you get ramen excited, but super excited. He had to get  
>Sasuke something and he knew the exact person to help him decide. Sakura-chan~!<p>

Sakura was like a big sister to him now, they looked out for eachother. She had a thing for  
>Sai, although if you asked her you'd wake up with a headache.<p>

He put those thoughts aside and walked to his closet to get dressed. He grabbed a white long sleeved  
>undershirt and an orange T-shirt over that. He slipped his black jeans on and grabbed his bag.<p>

Before he headed out the door he left a note for his raven lover. It read,

_Gone to go do some stuff. Be back in a few hours. Love you~! _

Sasuke yawned and looked at his reflection in the mirror, His hair was a mess. He quickly brushed his teeth and hair before going to look for a change of clothes to wear for the day.

He quickly noticed the absence of a certon blonde and sighed, Where had he gotten off to? He looked around for a note, Naruto never left without leaveing a note or telling him. He smiled as he spotted it on the dresser. He shook his head and sat it back down after reading it.

He made his way to the closet and pulled out a dark blue t-shirt and some stone wash jeans. It was suppose to be a bit chilly outside today, So better be safe then sorry.

He had to swing by the flower shop and pick up some roses then he was off to find a present to go with the roses.

Grabbing his car keys he exited the room and left to start the day. 

Naruto arrived at Sakura's house. He walked up the steps and walked right inside without knocking,  
>as he usually did. He took off his shoes and stretched.<p>

"I'm home~!" he yelled out, walking into the living room. Sakura was on the phone with Ino while  
>painting her nails.<p>

She looked up at him. "Sorry Ino, Some hot dude is standing in my living room~!" she hung up quickly and laughed.  
>Ino was probably dying to know who the hot dude was.<p>

Naruto knew she knew he was gay. He laughed too. "Happy Valentines day, Sakura-chan!" he yelled happily, kissing  
>her on the cheek.<p>

She smiled. "I'd hug you Naruto, but I'm kinda busy." She wiggled her toes. "What brings you here today? Boy trouble?" she teased.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah somethin' like that...nothing serious." he quickly added before Sakura left to strangle Sasuke.

She smiled again. "Really, what's wrong?"

He sighed and sat down on a chair. "I dunno what to get Sasuke.." 

"Hey Sasuke!" Ino squealled as the raven walked in the door of the flower shop. "Here to pick up some flowers for Naru-Chan?"

"Yeah, Got any in mind?" He looked around breifly, The mixed smell of flowers and fresh water smelled good eairly in the morning. His eyes flickered over to the roses, Pink roses, "Got any red roses?"

Ino nodded quickly and smiled at the raven haired boy. "How many?"

She knew that their anaversary was today, They had been together for quite some time now. They had went from hateing each other to loveing each other. Seeing the happy couple made her want to find love of her own soon, Shikamaru was a very lovley option...

"How many do you think I should get him?" He wasn't very good at this kind of thing, but when it came to the dobe he wanted to be. Everything had to be perfect today, For Naruto.

"Well... The number and color of roses each represents a different thing. You want red roses because they mean love." Ino started. "Mabey you should get him 99, 99 Red roses means ' I will love you for as long as I live'." The blonde smiled brightly at him.

"99 roses.. Don't you think that's a bit many?" Sasuke looked at her weirdly.

"Well you love him and will as long as you're alive right?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course." He nodded. "99 Red roses it is." Sasuke pulled out his wallet and waited for Ino to get his roses.

He never knew roses had different meanings before, It was good he did now. Mabey some day soon he would be buying the number of roses that said 'Marry me'.

Sakura smiled. "Really?" she though for a while. "You could give him yourself.."

Naruto's face burned bright red. How did she know they didn't have sex yet? "U-uh N-no."

Sakura pouted. "Oh come on Naru-chan, It would be so romantic~!"

Naruto thought for a minute. He did want Sasuke to have the best gift.. "M-maybe.." 

"See you later Sasuke!" Ino waved at the raven before dissapearing back into the flower shop.

Now he had to find the perfect gift and card for his lover. Mabey a big teddy bear? No that was not enough.. It had to be special, Romantic.

An idea popped into his head and he turned right, Into the parking lot of a store called Jared's. This was the perfect place.

"Hello! Do you need some help?" A short woman with brown hair pulled back into a pony tail smiled at him.

"Yes please, I need to know if you have any promise rings?" He didn't hesitate to ask.

She nodded and smiled wider at him. "Yes we do! Follow me please." She led him to a glass case with multiple rings in it.

His eyes brightened as he saw the perfect ones, "Those please." He pointed a slim finger at two ring. "I want 'My beloved' on it."

Once he had everything he needed he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text message to his lover.

"Naru, What are you doing?" It read. 

Naruto and Sakura talked for a while and Naruto got bored quickly.

He already knew what he was gonna give his lover. Himself. His virginity.  
>Something he could never get back. His trust. His love.<p>

As he walked to the park he thought for a while. He knew what to do, but  
>he was nervous as hell. What if the teme didn't want to?<p>

He sighed when he sat on the swing. His phone started ringing,

_If I die young  
>bury me in satin<br>lay me down on a- He read the text and texted back._

_It read,_

_Swingin' at the park._

Sasuke closed the front door of their home just as his phone started ringing, Signaling Naruto had texted him back. He quickly put down the bags and checked the text.

'Dobe, You're going to get a cold! You better have a jacket on!' He sighed, The last thing he wanted was for Naruto to get sick.

He shoved the phone back into his pocked and began unpacking the bags.

99 Red roses, A promise ring, A box of chocolate's, A stuffed bear, And a card. He did pretty good, or at least he thought he did.

He began setting everything up for when Naruto got home, He hoped this would go good. He wanted Naruto to have the best Valentine's Day ever, He didn't care if he got anything in return, As long as the one he loved was happy. 

Naruto pouted he forgot his jacket at home. He quickly texted back

_I'll be fine._

He started swinging, watching the kids play around him. 

Sasuke sighed at the text, Naruto must have left his jacket here. he shook his head and quickly finished setting up, everything was in place now.

On the kitchen table sat a rather large teddy bear, Who was bright red and fluffy, a box of chocolates sat propped up against him wrapped in a velvety heart shaped box with a ribbon around it, A boque of 98 red roses sat in a vase to the left of the teddy bear, and a card sat between the chocolates and roses. He had taken a single rose out and kept the ring out as well, He wanted to give those to him separate.

He quickly took a picture of the set up and sent it to Ino and Sakura, He knew they would bug the blonde about what had happened today so he might as well give them a chance to see right? After sending the picture he quickly texted the blonde telling him to come home.

Naru, Come home .

He smiled and waited at the front door for his lover to arrive. He and naruto had been dateing for 1 year today, It made him happy knowing that dispite their differences, they could always pull through the rough patches and continue loveing one another.

If he ever lost Naruto he would most likley go insane, Naruto was his stable ground. The one to pick him up when he fell and the one to knock him down when he was standing to tall, Tho like night and day he and Naruto could servive anything so long as they had each other.

He wanted today to be absalutly perfect, Naruto had always tried to be there for him even when he didn't want him to be, His dobe would always be there, And he wanted Nartuo to know that he truely did love him, and he would for as long as he lived. 

Naru frowned. Why was Sasuke so protective? He quickly texted back

_Why?_

Once again Sasuke sighed and responded to the text message, Didn't the dobe know it was Valentine's Day?

Because, I have a surprise for you dobe. Get home asap. 

Naruto pouted and texted back, jumping off the swing and walking home slowly.

_Don't call me dobe, teme._

Just hurry dobe. It's chilly outside and I know you don't have a jacket. *glares* 

Naruto pouted again but continued walking slowly.

_Even If I did get sick Kyuu would fix me._

Naruto, you can't rely on that fox to heal you everytime you get sick or hurt. You should be more responable, don't act so childish all the time. 

_I'm not childish! You're childish. Kyuubi will heal me if I get sick so just shhhhhhh._

Fine. Whatever. hurry up dobe. 3 

_dfgizdkfglzdfngadlfkgn_ Naru replied not moving any faster. Stupid Teme. *pouters*

He better like his gift. 

(:

sasuke sat down on the sofa and waited for his lover. 

Naruto sighed as he walked on the porch and opened the front door. He gasped at what he saw. 

"Welcome home." Sasuke said as soon as the door opened. He walked over to his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist in a tight hug. "But next time, wear a jacket out!" 

"You're over protective...and what is all this?" He asked looking at everything.

"I'm not overprotective Naruto, you just sereously need to take better care of yourself." Sasuke glared at the blonde. "And all of this is your surprise." Sasuke knew the blonde was about to argue with him, even on a day like this Naruto liked to argue.

"I take perfect care of myself! I don't need you looking out for me all the time, teme." He replied, glaring back. "How sweet~!333" 

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that, Naruto was so bipolar sometimes. "That's not what you said the other night.. 'Oh Sasuke! Suck me!'" His voiced raised in a girly tone as he mocked Naruto's words from a few nights ago when he was going down on him. "Guess you got that stupidity from the moster hu? Like monster like host!" Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what he had said.

Naruto didn't take to kindly to being called a monster.. He had after all, been called a monster and shunned most of his life. 

Naruto's blue eyes widened. He felt his heart break. His lip quivered and his eyes  
>teared up. Not only had the teme made fun of him, he called him the M word.<p>

"I c-c-c.." he couldn't even speak. Without warning he turned and ran out of the house. 

Sasuke mentally facepalmed himself for his stupidity. "Naruto wait" He called out to the blonde.

He ran after him, catching him just before he got around the corner of the street. He wrapped his arms around him, preventing him from running any further.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." His voice was soft as he spoke to his lover.

He had really wanted today to go perfect.. So much for that. 

"N-No." The blonde sobbed. "Go away!" He managed to get lose from  
>Sasuke and ran faster, locking himself in Sakuras house.<p>

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Naruto what the fuck-" then she noticed  
>his crying and knew something went wrong. <p>

Sasuke sighed and walked up to Sakura's house knocking on the door loudly. "Dobe, come on!" 

Naru ran into Sakuras bathroom and locked the door.

Sakura growled. "GO AWAY UCHIHA." 

Sasuke sighed and turned around, makeing his way back to their home alone. Of course he just had to open his big mouth and call him the M word. He quickly pulled out his phone and sent Naruto a text.

Naru, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, you know that. Please come home, 

Naru felt alone. The one person he trusted, The one person he loved had called him a Monster.

He felt his pocket vibrate. He read the text and teared up again. He replied quickly.

_I hate you._

_You don't mean that Naruto.. i'm sorry, i didn't mean what i said. you are the most beautiful, kind, gentle, person i have ever met, you complete me Naru.._

_Sasuke sat down on the creamy colored sofa with a sigh, he had been doing that alot today.. His eyes flickered up to the arrangment of gifts and his expression saddened, he wanted Naruto home.  
><em> 

Naru sniffled. Was Sasuke telling the truth? He loved his gifts, but he had a feeling his gift would be better. He jumped down from the bed he was in and walked out. He walked slowly home and hesitated at the door knob. 

Sasuke layed back on the couch, Naruto hadn't replied yet and he was starting to worrie.. 

Naru hesitated at the door, then turned the knob and walked in. 

Sasuke sat up on the couch as he heard the front door open, His eyes landed on the blonde and he watched as he hesitantly walked into the house further .

"Naruto?" His voice asked worrily, "You've been crying..." 

Naru bit his lip before he started crying again. 

Sasuke's eyes widened and he was by the blonde's side in a instent, his arms wrapped around him in a gental embrace, "Shh, it's alright Naru. I'm sorry, I love you." 

Naru rested his head on Sasuke's chest and cried.

The raven held his lover tightly as he cried onto his chest, he had never meant to hurt Naruto. And idea poped into his head, He pushed the blonde away slightly and reached into his pocket.

"I wanted to wait but.." Sasuke trailed off as he opened the ring box and showed the blonde the promise ring. He bit his lip as he waited for a reaction, 

Sasuke moaned as Naruto ground against him, He pushed the blonde away so he could strip himself of his own clothes and pulled the blonde back to himself. "You're beautiful Naruto."

Naru bit his lip. "I love you.." he said shyly, trying to get rid of the blush on his face. It made him seem...not manly.

Sasuke just smiled and pulled the blonde into another kiss, naruto was so cute!

Naru put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and climbed into the larger mans lap.

Sasuke let out another groan and ground up against the blonde.

sasuke switched their positions so he was on top, his hands snakeing their way down the front of the blonde's tan front, he took ahold of his lover's erection, pumping it slowly,

Nnna-a-AAHH!" He arched his hips and moaned loudly with pleasure, a red blush crossing his face from the contact.

the raven drunk up the site of his lover's features, pure bliss. he claimed those tan lips once again, his hand still pumping the blonde. He wanted to make this special for both of them, but he wanted to hear the blonde scream his name.

Naru's vision was hazed and blurred from the bliss he was receiving from his seme. He gripped the sheets tightly. "Mmmmmuhh.."

Sasuke smirked into the kiss, pulling away and traceing a finger over a tan lip, "Suck" he comanded.

Naru obeyed and took the finger into his mouth, He licked and sucked, covering it with saliva.

Sasuke's lowered his head and sucked on a tan nipple as the blonde worked on coating his fingers in saliva. He couldnt stop the moan that escaped his lips at the feel of naruto's lips on his fingers, oh the mental images that tongue could provide.

Naru couldn't stop his eyes from looking at Sasuke all over. The feeling of knowing Sasuke was doing this to him was enough to make him feel dizzy. He moaned softly, the fingers fully coated in his saliva.

Sasuke pulled his wet fingers away and lifted his head, onyx clashing with aqua. "Are you sure you want this Naruto? Once it happends there isnt any going back.."

Sasuke would never harm his lover on purpose, that was the last thing he wanted.

Naru hesitated for a moment. He mentally shook his head. He had to be strong, for himself and for Sasuke. He shakily nodded and replied, "Y-yeah." He trusted Sasuke and knew that he wouldn't hurt him.

Naruto you don't sound to sure about this, i'm not going to do this unless your ready. You need to understand that I would wait a lifetime for this, as long as i'm with you nothing else matters, including sex.

"N-no..Do it. I'm just nervous.." Naru assured him. He was nervous. Nervous as hell, but he wanted it to happen. He wanted it to happen now.

With one final look into those bright blue eyes Sasuke trailed a slim finger down the middle of Naruto's chest, over his erection, ever so gently probeing the tight ring of musle before pushing a finger in, watching for a reaction. "Does it hurt?"

Naru bit his lip. He knew if he said yeah Sasuke would stop. He didn't wanna lie so he nodded. "...a bit.."

Sasuke nodded, gently pulling his finger out and pushing back in. He leaned over the smaller boy and kissed him once on the lips before trailing kisses down his chin to his neck where he bit softly and licked the abused area.

It started to feel good. Not like super good, cause it never feels good with someone's finger up your ass, but it wasn't hurting. Naru rolled his head back, giving Sasuke better access to his neck.

Sasuke took advantage of the exposed skin, sucking, biteing, licking, hungrily at it. His lover tasted so good, he was so addicting. he slipped a second finger in, not pauseing as he pumpped in and out, in and out, at a quick pace.

Naru gasped when Sasuke licked, and nipped at his exposed skin, but whimpered in pain when he added another finger in. He knew it took all Sasuke had not to just jump him right here so he had to get used to it soon so he could replace the fingers with Sasuke's cock.

The sounds his lover was makeing was driveing him insane, He quickly inserted another finger, stretching the blonde. he licked up his chest and claimed his lips, heavy breathing filling the room.

Naru cried in pain when Sasuke added the 3rd finger, but soon the cries and moans turned into moans and whimpers of pleasure and bliss as he slowly started moving on the fingers that were inside of him.

Sasuke moaned, Naruto was so hot right now. He pulled his fingers away and positioned himself at the blonde's entrance, ge gave a final questioning look to the blonde, " You sure Naru?"

"Ahh God just fuck me, dammit!" Naru lost it and gripped the sofa roughly

Sasuke pushed his entire leingth in , in one thrust. He gasped loudly and tried his hardest not to pound the boy into the sofa beneath him. He was so tight! "Fuck, Naruto!"

Naru screamed in pain and pleasure, gasping loudly to regain his breath. "S-sasuke!"

Sasuke slowly pulled out and slammed back in , slowly at first but his speen picked up as the blonde's moans got louder, mixing with his own .

Naru's loud moans and screams of pleasure were filling the room and echoing off of the sound proof walls. "A-aAhh! S-SASUKE-SAMA!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped, lifting a tan leg over his shoulder so he could get a better angle.

Naru gasped and arched his back. "SASUKE! H-harder!" he begged, his eyes shutting with pleasure.

Sasuke did just as asked, thrusting into the blonde harder, faster. "N-naruto!" Sasuke could have came right then and there just from the look on Naruto's face, so sexy, so erotic. "I-i'm close!"

Naru's toes curled and he yelled out, "Sasuke!" when he came all over their chests.

Sasuke came only a moment later with a loud yell of Naruto's name, he collapsed onto the younger man's chest, panting heavily. He let his eyes drift closed, "lets go to bed, we can finish everything else after a short nap ne?"

Naru panted heavily. "I...I d-don't think I can move.." he admitted with a blush.

Sasuke agreed and let his eyes drift closed once more, later could wait, he wanted to sleep now.

Naru smiled and closed his eyes. He officially gave the best gift ever...beat that Kiba. 


End file.
